Rudd's Warriors
|founded=yes |foundedday=28 |foundedmonth=11 |foundedyear=2007 |updateday= 31 |updatemonth= 7 |updateyear= 2008 }} Rudd's Warriors was a crew that sails on the Cobalt Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of . History After growing difficulties in Twilight Delight, Bramrudd decided it was time to start his own crew. Along with Deadlycharm, Bramrudd started Rudd's Warriors. At only a few pirates strong, it is very small at the moment, but is sure to grow in numbers. On December 18, the flag Organized Chaos was formed. Crew Articles Yes the dreaded rules, with them you can't be the free parrot you want to be, but without them all hell breaks lose. Bram chooses to be a caged parrot xD. 1. Have fun. Plan and simple, if you can't have it or refuse to have it, then please see Charmy for your kick in the bum. :P 2. Ask Permission To Board (PTB) BEFORE boarding a ship that is out to sea. There are members of this crew that do trade runs and boarding their ship without permission can slow them down, so always ask just to be safe. Boarding a ship without asking PTB will give the Officer the right to plank you. 3. If your out on a Crew pilly and need to leave the computer, please let the Officer or XO know before you leave the computer, he/she will ask you to leave the ship and ask you to re-board when you return. If the ship gets into battle and your not at the computer, the ship will be down a man which could cause them to lose the battle. Leaving the computer without letting the Officer or XO know will result in deduction of booty or planking. 4. Not following the rules during a pilly? That will result to a deduction of booty or planking, depending on what the XO see's fit. 5. Please stay on station during battles. Each station is a vital part of battle and not being on station can result badly. Anyone who is lazying without the orders will be planked. Also any questions or concers you have can wait till after battle were someone will be happy to answer them. 6. Subbed recently? Great! let the Captain or SO know and you will be promoted to Pirate and be considered for furture promotion. 7. Please show respect to your higher ups. If you have a problem or consern, direct them to the Captain and/or First Mate. Also Captain and First Mate have the final say in matters of the crew. Promotions Cabin Person: join crew Pirate: join the crew and Pay to play (subbed) Officer: Broad in Bilge, Sails, Guns and Carp, Narrow in Nav and Bnav. FO: Solid/Distinguished in Bilge, Sails, Guns and Carp. If not, then Respected in one and able in the other three. Also must have Captain and SO's trust. SO: Two Weighty's and Two Soild's in either Bilge, Carp, Sails or Guns and Master in one of the four. Have Solid/Distinguished in nav and Bnav. Must also have Trust from the Captain and First mate. Crew Colors Crew colors are Tan, Blue and Pink, these are not a requirment, but having crew colors will make the crew look more professional during large crew pillys and flag blockades.